What Happened to Us?
by CaitlinAurora
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are broken after Tartarus. They leave camp and never look back what happens when they run into each other years later. Also on Wattpad under the same username.
1. Prologue

**What happened to us?**

 **A Percabeth Fanfiction**

 **By CaitlinAurora**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._**

 ** _Authors Note: Warning this contains Percabeth so don't read it if you don't like this ship._**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I don't know how it happened. At one point it was perfect and then Hera had to come along and ruin it. After the Titan war I had a good relationship and I was mending mentally. Then we fell into the pit.

After we got out we weren't the same. When we got out I put up facades, so no one could see I was broken inside. So, I could be the fearless leader everyone thought I was. So, we could win the war.

Maybe it was the fact that my facades were flawless or that the one person who always saw was broken to or maybe it was that no one believed I could break and so they didn't bother to check. Either way after the war and after all the pressure one thing pushed me over the edge…

My mum and Paul died in a car crash. There was a drunk driver and they were coming home from a teacher's party. To me it seemed like a joke. After everything I've lived through all the wars, battles, quests and monsters for them to die such an abnormal death.

After that I broke. I caved in on myself. I stopped coming to meals and training. I just stayed in my cabin. Many people tried to coax me out of my shell. All of the seven (excluding Annabeth) tried to just bring me to a meal or spar with them but it never worked I just stopped working. They sent Nico in to talk to me and he tried to help saying the pain of loss gets better, but I just blocked him out. One last event pushed me to move on and leave.

 _Flashback_

 _A month passed and the one person who hadn't come to see me came. She walked in deadly skinny and with dark bags underneath her eyes._

 _"Percy, we need to talk," she said in a broken but clear voice_

 _"Go away!" I shouted into my pillow_

 _"Percy, I have to tell you something!" she shouted back in a pleading voice_

 _That got my attention. How could I do this to her? She is the one person left in this world that has always been by my side from age 12. "What is it Wise Girl?" I said in a soft voice sitting up on my bed and gesturing for her to sit next to me._

 _"I'm leaving," she whispered_

 _I sat on the bed as my world shattered around me. How could she do this to me? I though she loved me? What did I do wrong?_

 _"Percy it's not you. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm leaving because I can't stay here. Not when every time I turn a corner I think of everyone I've lost because of the wars. I love you Percy, but I can't stay with you. We're both broken, and we need time to mend, but not together." She explained. Then she kissed me and whispered "Goodbye Seaweed brain," as she ran of towards off towards Thalia's tree._

 _End of Flashback_

Two weeks after that I pulled myself together and decided I needed to get away as well. I gathered my stuff and walked out of camp never looking back.

 ** _Author's Note: Just a small prologue please give reviews do you like it or do you hate it? Should I continue this or scrap it? Also, please excuse my poor punctuation._**

 **~CaitlinAurora**


	2. Chapter 1- The Fates Ship Percabeth

**Chapter 1 – The Fates Ship Percabeth**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own PJO_**

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! At the end of the prologue pretend I didn't do something weird with the timeline and both Percy and Annabeth were 20. Thank you enjoy._**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**

 _18years later_

 **Percy's POV**

"Soph wake up! It's your first day at a new school you don't want to be late!" I called up the stairs

"5 more minutes Dad!" the sleepy voice of my daughter yelled back at me. Yes, I said daughter. You see about fourteen years **(A/N: I'm basing the years of the age of the children as I have no idea about the timeframe of being pregnant)** after I left camp I was at a demigod club/bar….

 _Flashback -Fourteen years ago…_

 _"Hey Mike!" I greeted the part time bartender and son of Hypnos_

 _"Hey Perce! What can I get you?"_

 _"Something strong," I replied with one goal in mind for tonight: to forget everything_

 _"Whoa! You hardly ever come in here and when you do it's only for a beer! What's up with you man?"_

 _"Just some bad memories that I need to forget," I answered simply_

 _"Today's not your birthday so no Titan war issues, Not the day you fell into 'you know where', Not the day 'you know who' died, so it's most likely to do with Annabeth," Mike deduced after eliminating all the other things it may have been "So what's so special about today?" he asked_

 _"Today marks the fourth year since I have seen or heard from Annabeth,"_

 _"Jeez that's rough man everyone could see how much you loved her. You're going to need something a lot stronger than beer." He muttered_

 _A couple of beers and many tequila shots later I was very clearly drunk_ _ **(A/N: I am 13 so I have no idea if this is realistic or not)**_ _. My brain went fuzzy and I only half realised I was kissing an Aphrodite girl I had seen around camp one summer. What's her name? Umm something to do with flowers I think. Lavender? No. Rose? No. Violet? No. Lily? Yeah that's it!_

 _Time skip to next morning (still in the flashback)_

 _"Morning Percy," said a soft voice as I woke up_

 _"Morning," I grunted back. Wait what?! I live alone so why is someone talking to me? Why does my head hurt so much? Oh, I remember I went to the bar/club last night to distract myself and then I remember driving home with a girl, Lily. Oh no! Today's Monday I have to go to work! "What time is it?" I asked Lily shaking off the sleepiness._

 _"It's 10am. Why?" she asked. With that in mind I hurried around my house getting ready for work._

 _After I got ready and Lily was ready I told her I had to leave for work, but I'd pay for her cab home. After I said that though she huffed, stomped on my foot, took the cash I offered her, and stormed out of my house._

 _End of Flashback_

After that happened I never expected to hear from her again, but one night someone rang the doorbell but when I got to the door and there was a small bundle of blankets on the ground on my porch…

 _Another Flashback_

 _I stepped closer to the bundle of blankets to examine them further. When I stepped forward I gasped. The blankets weren't just blankets it was a baby and a note! The note said:_

 _Dear Percy,_

 _This is your baby and I have no desire to keep her. She was born on 19 September._

 _You can name her._

 _Good luck_

 _~Lily_

 _I stared at the note rereading it over and over. "I'm a father," I muttered under my breath again and again not quite believing it. After a few minutes I snapped out of my daze and picked my daughter. Wow that's sounds strange. I have a daughter. I took a minute to properly look at her, she was basically a female carbon copy of myself. Just one look at her and I already knew the perfect name, Sophia. After that I turned inside the house and started making calls and organising furniture and re-decorators for the next day. After making my final call to tell my boss I wasn't going to be at work tomorrow I went up to my room where Sophia was sleeping and kissed her goodnight._

 _End of Flashback_

I snapped back to the present moment in time and realised my daughter still had gotten up. "Sophia Jackson get down here now I will not have you being late on the first day!" I yelled up the stairs. After a couple of minutes with no reply I used my powers to float water above my sleeping daughter and then dropped it on her. Not I second later I heard a shriek.

"Dad! Not funny I was having a really good dream. Why do I even have to go to school anyway?"

"Soph you have to go to school, so you can learn and get a job in the future," I explained in a calm voice knowing that she is exactly how I was with school. You see Soph ended up being plagued with both Dyslexia and ADHD just like me another thing she got from me is power over water and the ability to breathe under water. She also knows about me being a demigod and has learnt to fight in the training room I had built in the basement. "Soph your bus will be here soon," I reminded her as I got her breakfast ready. A minute later she walked out of her room her clothes and attitude giving off a don't care vibe. Sophia was wearing black skinny jeans a navy blue lacey shirt with a beat up old leather jacket and black vans. Her straight black hair was in a loose side plait resting on her shoulder and she was wearing trident earrings. By the time she was downstairs eating her breakfast I had to go to work, so I walked over to her as kissed her on the head and said "Bye Kiddo. Try not to get into any trouble on you first day," and walked out of the house grabbing the keys to my car.

As I was driving I let my mind wonder to Annabeth. I wondered how she was getting on. She probably is living in a mansion of a house she designed herself. Come to think of it she's probably married by now. That last thought making me tense. No matter how many years it's been I still can't get over Annabeth. But she has probably moved on by now I sighed as I reached work. I had extra time, so I decided to go into a café and grab a coffee first.

 ** _Earlier That Day_**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Morning Ollie," I smiled at my son as he walked into the kitchen

"Morning Mum," my son replied sleepily

"Ready for your first day at the new school?" I asked him as we ate our breakfast

"Not really," he replied unenthusiastically

"Please try to be good. I know it's hard with you ADHD and dyslexia, but I know you'll do great," I said trying to make him feel better. I looked at the time and realised I had to leave for work. "Have a great day and try not do get into trouble, I love you," I said as I ruffled his hair and grabbed my car keys.

While driving to work I thought about how I'd ended up with a son. You see after I left camp I tried to pull myself back together again whilst finishing my architecture degree and I met a son of Hermes I recognised from camp, Jack. We talked and suddenly I was going on a date with him. I don't know why maybe it was the fact he reminded me of Luke or maybe I was trying to convince myself that I was over Percy. Whatever the case I realise a little too late that it was never going to work and by the time I had broken up with him I was pregnant. I told Jack, but he was mad that I never liked him and that I lead him on and decided he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. So, I raised him as a single mother whilst building a highly successful architecture firm. I love my son he is smart and athletic, and he never fails to make me smile and he looks like a male replica of me. I remember Percy was like that he used to always make me laugh with his seaweed brain comments and his light-hearted humour. As much as I tried to deny it after all these years I'm still in love with Percy Jackson. Even though I know this there's nothing I can do about it. He's probably moved on by now anyway.

I looked up and realised I had arrived at the 'Neptune's Seas Aquarium' **(A/N: Sorry for the lame name I couldn't think of anything to call it)** (the place my firm had just signed on with to design them a new site) with time to spare so I walked towards a small café down the road. A I entered the café a man was exiting. He stopped to hold the door for me whilst checking his emails and I looked up to thank him but when I saw who it was I gasped causing him to look up too.

"Percy?" I breathed. He just stood there in shock and walked away leaving me standing in the doorway of the café. A million thoughts ran through my head. OH, MY GODS! That was Percy! Wait did he run away from me? I knew it he hates me. I thought glumly.

 **Percy's POV**

What just happened? Was the only thing on my mind as I walked out of the café. After years and years of wondering what it would be like to see her again and not only did I freeze but I completely ran away from her. If she didn't hate me before she definitely does now I sighed as I entered my aquarium 'Neptune's Seas'

 ** _And that's chapter one done. Sorry for the huge amount of flashbacks but I needed them for some of the explanations. Hope you liked it._**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


	3. Chapter 2- Friends Again?

**Chapter 2 - Friends Again?**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

 ** _Authors Note: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long but I am in high school and have had lots of things going on like; assessments, dance competitions (my school came third), Robotics competitions, Geography and Spanish quizzes, Choir Performances and many others on top of 9 extra-curricular clubs at lunch and after school. Anyway, thank you and enjoy!_**

 **Percy's POV**

I was sitting in my office at my aquarium, Neptune's Seas, waiting for the owner of the architecture firm, Athena's Parthenos Architecture **(I know the name is c**p but if you have any ideas either review or PM me)** , to discuss the plans for the aquarium's expansion.

Ten minutes later just as I was finishing up some paperwork the architect finally arrived. I absently motioned for her to sit down on the chair in front of my desk as I read and signed the last page. As I did this I heard the architect rustling around in her bag looking for something. When I looked up she did too.

'I'm soo screwed' I thought as my eyes met the same stormy grey ones that had once gazed upon me with love…

Wait! What am I saying? Snap out of it Percy! She hates you now remember. Athena Parthenos Architecture how could I have been soo stupid?! Who else would name an architecture company after a Greek Goddess?!

 **Annabeth's POV**

After seeing Percy, I continued into the café feeling extremely flustered. As I started thinking it felt like two sides of my brain were working against each other one side with slightly reasonable thoughts and ones that seemed more like what Aphrodite's thoughts would be.

'What just happened?! '

'I saw Percy! Squee!' **(I don't care that squee is not a word)**

'Since when do I squee?'

'My God I completely blew it!'

'What was there to blow? Any relationship between us disappeared the day I broke up with him.'

'He looks still like a Greek God.'

'I'm a mum now I can't go around chasing around boys I like a giddy teenager.'

'But I still love him,' both sides of my brain seemed to say.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day I thought as I paid for my coffee and decided to walk around for a bit. I turned out that on the corner of the street there was an old book store. As I entered my nose was filled with the smell of both new and old books. The shop was filled from ceiling to floor with every kind of book imaginable. There were classics such as:

Pride and Prejudice and Great Expectations.

There were modern favourites like;

Harry Potter, The Mortal Instruments and The Hunger Games.

There was also a picture book corner for the children. This quaint little store was just perfect.

I lost track of time as I wandered through the shop looking at book after book and when I checked the time I realised I was already five minutes late for my meeting with the owner of Neptune's Seas Aquarium.

I paused outside the aquarium to readjust my clothes and compose myself after my very brisk 5 minute walk. As I walked over to the receptionist I wondered whether the owner would still she me. That would be a disastrous loss to my company. It's not that my architecture firm needs money, no it's that the aquarium is loved by everyone and once they see that we're helping we'll have offers coming out of our ears.

It seemed the owner didn't mind my tardiness and I was sent up to his office for their meeting. As she walked in all she saw was a man with messy black hair leaning over his desk staring very hard at a piece of paper. He motioned for me to sit down but did not bother to look up.

Usually I would have taken offense to his lack of interest in starting the meeting, but I could hardly blame him I mean was the one who arrived ten minutes late. I started looking around in my handbag for the blueprints as he finished reading the document.

As I heard him moving I looked up and my eyes locked with sea green eyes. The eyes that I would recognise anywhere. The type of eyes that no one else had. The type that belonged to the love of my life. The type of eyes that belonged to… Percy Jackson.

My brain started to go into overdrive as we both sat there frozen staring into each other's eyes. The thoughts I had in the café resurfacing. I thought of the way he used to look at me with love in his eyes. I missed his Seaweed Brain comments and his sassy replies. Most of all I missed the way he always made me feel safe.

"Hi," I started rather lamely feeling as though I should break the silence

"Hi," he replied slightly dazed

"Soo… Neptune's Seas Aquarium huh."

"Soo… Athena's Parthenos Architecture huh,"

We both burst out laughing at our awkwardness breaking the tension in the room.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I laughed.

"Well you're such a Wise Girl!" he shot back.

Then we realised what just happened and after our suddenly awkward laughs died away we were left in a tense silence avoiding all eye contact. "This is ridiculous!" I sighed.

Percy looked quite taken aback by my sudden outburst, "What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"What's wrong is that we're barely looking at each other let alone talking. We can't keep avoiding each other, we're going to be working together for Hades sake!" I replied exasperated, "Besides I miss my best friend even if he hates me," I finished letting go of my hubris for once.

Percy looked shocked.

There's no other way to put it. He looked as if the world had turned upside down, "You don't hate me?" he asked meekly.

"Of course, I don't Seaweed Brain I'm the one who abandoned you. I expected you to hate me." I replied, "So, Seaweed Brain will you accept my apology," I asked suddenly feeling very small.

Happiness danced in Percy's eyes as he replied, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times over yes," he breathed and yelled as he pulled me into a hug, "You have nothing to apologise for Wise Girl. Also did the Annabeth Chase founder of Athena's Parthenos Architecture aka the most hubris filled daughter of Athena just apologise to me? It's an absolute miracle!" Percy exclaimed.

"Don't make me regret it Percy," I said in a serious tone, but my eyes were filled with laughter.

"In all seriousness though Annabeth I'm thrilled to have my best friend back," Percy said.

"How about we discuss work later and go on a walk in the park to catch up," I suggested.

Percy gasped dramatically, "Annabeth Chase ditching work?! It's unheard of."

"Firstly, Percy we're delaying not ditching, and Secondly can you honestly tell me we will get any work done until we've talked," I reasoned with him.

"Point taken. After you Mrs Chase," Percy said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks Perce, and it's just Miss Chase," I replied as I walked out the door.

 ** _Author's Note: I know it's horrible but as I said at the top I've been busy, but Mid-Term break is next week so I might be able to update again then, but I don't know. Until the next chapter…_**

 ** _Adios_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


	4. Chapter 3- (Almost) Catching Up

**Chapter 3- (Almost)Catching up**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

 ** _Author's note: Thank you people for reading this I never really expected anyone to. Sorry again for leaving a huge gap of time in between chapters, but I am extremely busy. Also, Happy World Book Day! Here's hoping for a snow day (no school day) tomorrow. Also does anyone reading this ship Drarry? If so please PM or comment some good Drarry fanfics below._**

 ** _Thank you enjoy._**

 **Percy's POV**

She's not married.

She is not married.

She isn't married.

I repeated over and over again as she walked down the street with me scrambling to follow her. Get a grip Percy! She's probably got a boyfriend or something anyway. Stop acting like a teenager. I mentally berated myself.

After we got coffees from a small café near the aquarium we decided to sit in the park.

"So, Seaweed Brain. Have you found a special someone?" Annabeth asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"No actually I haven't," I swear saw her eyes light up a little before returning to their usual stormy grey, odd, "What about you?" I countered.

"No one of note," I saw her eyes flicker as though she was deciding whether or not to reveal something, "But… It's nothing," she faltered.

"You haven't ended up with a child, have you?" I joked remembering my situation.

"How did you know?" she asked not catching the comedy in the question.

"I didn't," I replied.

She choked. Then she waited a moment to regain her composure," Well I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" she smiled nervously.

"Well then you should know about my cat and bag too." I replied awkwardly.

"Really? You too?" she asked in disbelief

"Yup. One night with drunk daughter of Aphrodite later and I'm left with a fourteen-year-old daughter." I confessed

"Son of Hermes, looked just like Luke. Tried a relationship realised too late that I harboured no affections for him whatsoever. He then left. Angry and wanting nothing to do with me or the baby. So now I'm left with a fourteen-year-old son" Annabeth admitted.

"Her name is Sophia," I said smiling fondly

"Oliver," she said with the same fond smile on her face.

"You know-" I started.

"Bringg Brinngg!" my phone went ringing shrilly at me.

I flashed Annabeth an apologetic smile, and sighed as I saw who was calling, but I proceeded to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Ahh Mr Jackson it is Mr Billiard the principal of Sophia's school. I'm calling to inform you that your daughter has caused a great… disturbance, and you are required at the school to talk about disciplinary actions that need to be taken."

"Sure, I'll be right there," I sighed as I hung up, "What have you done Soph?" I muttered. I turned to Annabeth to tell her about the unfortunate timing, but I was cut off by her cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say, "Yes," she said in agreement. "Okay I'll be right there." She looked at me, "I have to go. My son has managed to get himself into trouble in the first few hours at his new school," she explained.

"I have the same with my daughter." I sighed, "But we should definitely catch up, here's my phone number," I said hopefully whilst handing her my business cards.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you, Seaweed Brain?" she said whilst she handed me her business card aswell.

"See ya Wise Girl," I said as I walked to my car. Off to the principal's office then. I sighed for the millionth time that day.

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry if it's terrible and it's written sloppily (and really short), but to be fair it is 10pm on a Thursday night and I started writing at 9pm. But again sorry, the grammar is probably appalling but whatever. I will try to make the next chapter a bit more coherent (?). Also comment or PM any ships (not just PJO) you want me to do a one-shot on depending on if I've read/watched the book/show/movie I will try and write one._**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


	5. Chapter 4 – To the Principal's Office!

**Chapter 4 – To the Principal's Office!**

 ** _A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not at all accurate to American schools I only really know about the English and Australian school system, so all the stuff to do with schools in this story will be based of fanfics/books/movies I have read/watched._**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**

 **Percy's POV**

I sighed as I pulled in to the school parking lot. This has already been a long day and it's only 11am. I mean couldn't Sophie at least wait and cause trouble until Annabeth and I were actually working so I could at least use this situation to my advantage. I know I've caused my fair share of trouble over the years, and I shouldn't complain, but I don't know how my mum put up with me for all those years.

I stepped out of the car and walked into the high school, mentally prepared myself for the disaster to come.

As I entered the principal's office I was greeted by both an apologetic and triumphant smile.

"Welcome Mr Jackson," Mr Scott greeted me.

"Mr Scott," I replied in greeting as I sat down next to Sophie, "Shall we start,"

"Unfortunately, we cannot continue until Oliver's parent arrives," he said gesturing to a boy sitting in another chair who I somehow failed to notice beforehand. The boy had blond hair, calculating grey eyes, and a smirk that screamed troublemaker.

Silence fell upon the room as we waited for Oliver's mystery parent to arrive. As the minutes passed by Sophie, Oliver and I began to fidget. I had gained better control of my ADHD over the years, but in particularly awkward and tense situations I fall back into old habits.

Suddenly the silence was broken like a fragile pane of glass by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mr Scott said in answer to the knock, and a woman entered.

"Good Morning Mr Scott," said the woman whilst putting something away in her purse, "I'm terribly sorry that it took so long I just had to arrange some things with my work and it took a bit longer than I anticipated," she apologised

"That is completely fine Ms Chase," he said at the exact moment the woman looked up.

I silently gasped.

"Ms Chase this is Mr Jackson," Mr Scott introduced us.

"Good Morning Ms Chase," I smirked whilst shaking Annabeth's hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Yes and you too Mr Jackson," she replied her grey eyes calculating my every move, "It's only unfortunate that we couldn't meet under better circumstances,"

After we had both seated ourselves Mr Scott spoke, "Well, I'm sure your both aware by now that we are here to address the behaviour of your children."

"What exactly have they done?" I asked

 **Annabeth's POV**

As I pulled into the parking lot my phone rang, "Hello?" I sighed.

"Ms Chase?" the nervous voice of my assistant replied

"Yes, what's wrong Liam?" I asked trying to convey my impatience and hopefully end the call sooner.

"Well, Blingo's just called and requested that their final plans are in by Friday, but the plans are with Dean and no one has been able to contact him, and he isn't due back from his holiday in Australia till Monday, and if we don't have the plans Blingo's is threatening to pull out."

"Right, Liam calm down and try to reach Dean again whilst I call Mr Blingo and to negotiate and explain. I'll call you after lunch to update you on the situation. Bye." I sighed as I terminated the call and started another.

"Hello?" grumbled a voice down the line.

"Mr Blingo? It's Miss Chase from Athena Parthenos Architecture,"

"Ahh, Miss Chase, I assume you are calling about the deadline I set this morning."

"Yes, I am. Mr Blingo surely you must realise that moving the deadline up two weeks is unrealistic. My firm is not currently able to finish the plans due to the person in possession of them being on holiday and unreachable. We would however, be able to give you the finished plans by Wednesday of next week at the earliest,"

"Fine I will accept the plans no later than Wednesday of next week. Good day to you Miss Chase,"

"You as well Mr Blingo," I replied as I once again terminated the call. Then I swiftly walking into the school and then into the Principal's office.

As I knocked on the door I started to return my phone, car keys and planner to my handbag and was rather unprofessionally still in the process of doing this whilst I entered the room and greeted the Principal. I only looked up when he greeted me, and my eyes met sea green ones for the third time today. It's like he's following me.

"Ms Chase this is Mr Jackson," Mr Scott introduced us.

"Good Morning Ms Chase," Percy smirked whilst shaking my hand, my brain whirring trying to figure out what on earth he was playing at, "Nice to meet you,"

"Yes, and you too Mr Jackson," I replied smirking right back at him. So, you want to play this game? You're on Percy, "It's only unfortunate that we couldn't meet under better circumstances,"

After we had both seated ourselves Mr Scott spoke, "Well, I'm sure your both aware by now that we are here to address the behaviour of your children."

"What exactly have they done?" Percy asked.

 ** _A/N: ... and because I want to that is where I'm going to leave it. Also, I have absolutely no idea what they have done. If you have any ideas comment or PM me otherwise it's going to be something really c**p. Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I don't even have and excuse I've been on holidays for about a week and a half, I'm just really lazy. I am really sorry about the poor grammar in this chapter and basically this whole story, but it is 11pm. I don't know why I can only seem to write things really late at night but sorry anyway. I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything as it is exam and camp term next term which is going to be super busy and I'm going to kind of tutor one of my friends so yeah, I probably won't update for a while._**

 ** _Sorry_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**

 ** _P.S. I am now on Wattpad under the same username._**


	6. Chapter 5- What Have They Done?

**Chapter 5- What have they done?**

 ** _A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated in ages. This time I have absolutely no excuse either. My exams finished a while back and I'm on mid-term break so it's just my extreme laziness that has kept me from updating. So now you can finally read this really rubbish chapter and find out what type of trouble the Soph and Ollie have gotten themselves into._**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy._**

 **Percy's POV**

"What exactly have they done?" I asked mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"Well," Mr Scott **(just realised as I was looking back that I changed the principal's name (It was initially Mr Billard) but it will be Mr Scott)** started, "In the short space of time these two have known each other they've managed to throw water balloons at their form teacher and have been sent out of the class five times because they were passing notes." He said grimacing at the latter of the offences as though passing notes in class was one of the worst crimes one could commit. I smiled and muffled a chuckle at these pitiful offenses. This wasn't even in Soph's list of top fifty worst 'incidents' let alone top ten.

"You pulled me out of work for this?" Annabeth asked infuriately whilst glaring at the principal.

"Yes, well this is a very serious offense." Mr Scott tried to reason.

"Serious offense? You've got to be kidding me it's three detentions at most." Annabeth sighed exasperated, "Why is it that I was called away from my job to help you deal out a punishment to a very minor offense? One that you could have and should have dealt with in two minutes at most."

"Yeah," I chimed in, "I was in an important meeting when I received your call. Besides this is nothing compared to some of the stuff that I did when I was younger, and in those instances my parents were rarely called in."

"Mr Jackson and Miss Chase, I don't know what kind of schools you are used to but at Billard High School we do not tolerate any misbehaviour." Mr Scott explained rather annoyed.

"Fine we're here and I think that three detentions should be a sufficient punishment for their misbehaviour." Annabeth said in a very decided tone. As she said this I nodded my head in agreement and we turned to Mr Scott.

"That sounds like a reasonable penalty for their actions. Further details such as times and dates will be sent to your form tutor." He replied in agreeance, "Now you two please return to your lesson." he gestured to the door.

"Now that we've settled this I really must be returning to work," Annabeth excused herself as she stood.

"Yes , I must be going now as well." I said also excusing myself.

"Right of course. I hope you both have a lovely day and I hope if we see each other again it will be under other circumstances."

"Yes, have a good day Mr Scott," Annabeth said as she walked out of the room. I then nodded my head a left as well following Annabeth into the parking lot. I barely made it to the parking lot before I joined Wise Girl in a laughing fit.

"What are the chances?" I asked in between my gradually disappearing chuckles.

"There are so many other schools in Manhattan and we end up sending out kids to the same one? Those are nearly impossible odds."

"Well now that we've made this strange discovery I was wondering whether you and Oliver would like to come round for dinner tomorrow?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Sure, that sounds good, also he likes to be called Ollie." Annabeth said accepting the offer.

"Right so back to work I guess. I'll meet you at the aquarium." I sighed as I hopped into my car.

 ** _A/N: …And that's a wrap. Sorry it sucks and it's really short, but I'm planning on making the next chapter longer(ish). I know it's a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but it was necessary to link other chapters. I also would like to applaud anyone who is still consistently reading this story and anyone who has the patience to put up with my erratic uploading. I'd also like to thank those who give me feedback in the comments I appreciate it._**

 ** _Thank you for reading_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


	7. Chapter 6- Dinner, Disaster or Delight?

**Chapter 6- Dinner, Disaster or Delight?**

 ** _A/N: For once I haven't left a really big space of time between updating, are you proud of me? Now you get to read more of my rubbish content in a smaller space of time. Annabeth and Ollie are going for dinner at the Jacksons. Will it be a disaster or a delight?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the day passed quickly as Percy and I kept up a light conversation filled with banter and jokes sprinkled with small anecdotes and events from our lives since I left. We actually managed to get a fair bit of work done as well, which is quite surprising.

I smiled as I drove into my garage remembering my day of endless coincidences. As I walked through the door of my house I kicked my shoes off grimacing at the pain in my feet. High heels are murderers! I sighed and decided that I was way too tired to attempt cooking dinner and I ordered a pizza. Then I plonked on the couch and started watching an architecture documentary.

"Mum I'm home!" Ollie called from the front door.

"I'm in the living room!" I called back.

"Hey Mum." He said as he sat down next to me.

"I ordered pizza," I informed him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed and then proceeded to continue watching the documentary.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked eyebrows raised as I turned towards him.

"Maybe," he fidgeted nervously.

"Oliver Chase you know the rule! No TV until you've done your homework."

"Fine," he huffed as he proceeded to the stairs.

"I'll call you when the pizza comes," I met with silence.

* * *

Ding Dong!

"Ollie the pizza is here!" I hollered up the stairs as I walked towards the front door to accept the food.

After receiving the pizza and sitting down at the dining table I informed Ollie of the dinner plans I made with Percy.

"Awesome!"

"I thought you'd be pleased seeing as you and Soph seem so close already,"

"Wait, Mum why are we going to have dinner with them? Do you know Mr Jackson?"

"Mr Jackson is Percy, the Percy from my stories." I explained.

"Really? That's so cool! I thought you hadn't spoken in years."

"We hadn't until today. It turns out my architecture firm is working with his aquarium." I said and I launched into a full account of my weird day.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Soph come down and set the table!" I called up the stairs as I pulled the Moussaka out of the oven and slid the tray filled with blue chocolate chip cookies in.

" 'kay coming Dad!" she replied rushing down the stairs. I smiled at her excitement feeling my own rising.

Just as the I'd finished cleaning up the kitchen the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Soph yelled as she rushed to the door. "Hi Ollie. Good evening Miss Chase."

"Hey Soph," Ollie returned the greeting, "Hello Mr Jackson,"

"Honestly Percy is fine Ollie. Mr Jackson makes me feel old." I chuckled as I remembered my mum saying the same thing.

"Same goes for you Soph, Annabeth is fine." Wise Girl added probably having the same thoughts as me.

"Right let's eat!" I said as I led them to the dining room. Annabeth and I sat next to each other with our children sitting opposite us. Over dinner we discussed work and school and other plans for the year. After dinner the kids went off to watch a movie and Annabeth and I talked over wine.

We were just getting the conversation going when the oven timer beeped. I excused myself and hurried over to remove the blue baked goods from the oven.

"You made blue cookies?" Wise Girl asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Oh my gods I love them."

"I remember." I said smiling softly, "I remember you used to eat whole trays full of them."

"Yeah, yeah Seaweed Brain." She said returning the smile, "Can I have one?" she asked tentatively, in a manner completely different demeanour from her normal confidence.

"Go ahead Wise Girl," I replied chuckling.

She didn't hesitate to grab a cookie and take a large bite, "Delicious," she marvelled at the cookie.

The very domestic atmosphere that had been developed was broken by the yell of cookies followed by the hurried thunk, thunk, thunk of feet on the stairs, and the appearance of our children. "Dad, can we please have some?"

"Alright Soph, but only a few, and only if Annabeth agrees to let Ollie have some." As soon as the words left my mouth two pairs of puppy eyes were determinedly trained on Annabeth.

"Please Mum," Ollie pleaded

"Alright then, but only a few."

"Of course, Mum," he said smiling like an angel as he kissed his mum on the cheek and grabbed three cookies before running off. Annabeth huffed indignantly as both her son and my daughter ran off into the house. As I watched after Sophia I thought about how much everything has changed since the day Annabeth left. I'm glad our kids don't have to go through the same horrors and hopefully they'll never even have to consider the possibility of fighting in a war.

"What are you thinking about Perce?"

"About how far we've come, and our children." I replied softly, "I'm so glad that they don't have to go through all the quests and wars that we did, I don't think I could bear it."

"Neither could I Perce," Annabeth whispered softly as we embraced each other in a warm hug.

"I've missed my best friend." I confessed.

"I've missed mine too." Annabeth admitted resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

 ** _A/N: …and there it is. The dinner party chapter. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas about any things you would like me to put in I will be happy to accept suggestions. Sorry for my sub-par grammar and writing, and for the lack of actual content in general. I know that the past couple of chapters have been quite short, but I'm working on it._**

 ** _Thank you for reading,_**

 ** _~CaitlinAurora_**


End file.
